


blue eyes

by hvldirs



Series: blue eyes [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, hyunwoo is a fisherman sailor of sorts, im trash, mentions of human flesh, mermaid au, showho, siren au, too thirsty for this pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7187828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hvldirs/pseuds/hvldirs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"hi." hyunwoo says in his deep voice and the siren's eyes flash open to reveal startling, electric blue eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	blue eyes

a splash comes from the other side of beach, capturing hyunwoo's attention. it was nothing new but hyunwoo felt that he had to go and check it out. the young man hurries over to check it out and when he sees what's attracted him, his eyes widen. 

siren. a male siren. hyunwoo has found a male siren of legend, legends said that they didn't exist but there is one in front of his eyes. he knows that the male lying before him is not a merman, one of the fair folk of the ocean. hyunwoo has met and encountered many of the fair ocean folk and never have they had tails as deep crimson as this siren here. the fair folk have lighter coloured tails and hair colours. 

they don't have crimson tails or fins, pale skin nor do they have black hair. they have brightly coloured hair (jooheon really, the rest usually have blond), tails and fins the colour of coral and tanned skin from playing out in the sun for long hours. hyunwoo has also encountered sirens, a good friend of his hyorin is one. she has hair dark as the deepest trench in the ocean, eyes the colour of molten gold and a tail which is so purple it borders black. hyunwoo wonders what this siren's eyes will look like. the merfolks' eyes are coloured darkly compared to sirens. 

hyunwoo looks up and down the male's body and he notices that the siren is bleeding. he's hurt. hyunwoo has never seen a siren injured before, it scares him slightly. he knows that he should leave the siren to his own, but the kindness in him wins out; he decides to help the siren. the young man, scans the area and thankfully there aren't much people around. not everyone in his little seaside village is as kind to the sea folk as he is. 

the black haired man runs off to his nearby home, which is only a few steps away. hyunwoo has always lived in this small house, he loves the ocean and so did his parents. a small smile quirks his face at the thought. hyunwoo grabs a few cloths, special sea medicine (he's helped the merfolk before, he isn't sure if these medicines will actually help a  siren.  but it's worth a shot), and a few packages of human flesh. hyunwoo keeps them in stock for his other siren friends. 

he doesn't kill humans, he looks for dead people around the cliff areas and cuts them up to give to the sirens when they visit him or when he goes fishing in deep waters. hyunwoo hurries back to the still unconscious siren, pulls him out of the water enough so that hyunwoo's supplies don't get washed away. the young man starts by rinsing away the blood and applying some of the herbal salve (a gift from kihyun a mermaid who visited regularly along with his mate, changkyun) to the wounds. 

a relieved sigh escapes his lips as he sees the salve take effect, thank god that it has some effect on the siren. it doesn't work as good as what it would on a mermaid but it's good enough for hyunwoo. he watches as the wounds close partially, some blood still drips out but it's not as bad as before. hyunwoo wipes away blood that rolls from his forearms and chest. 

there's a cut on the siren's face that hyunwoo only finds when he brushes the siren's pitch black hair away to wipe the blood off his pale face. hyunwoo finishes up with the siren's wounds a few minutes later and all that's left to do is wait for the siren to wake up. hyunwoo moves aside and gently lays the male's head on the sand. 

hyunwoo waits for around an hour with the meat packages in his arms, before the siren starts to stir. the young man watches in fascination as the siren starts to move. his eyes are still closed but hyunwoo can see his nose twitching, no doubt the siren can smell the human flesh. 

"hi." hyunwoo says in his deep voice and the siren's eyes flash open to reveal startling, electric blue eyes. the siren doesn't say anything. he just looks at hyunwoo with bright blue eyes, analyzing his every feature, his eyes also linger on packages in hyunwoo's arm. "i helped you." 

the siren doesn't seem to understand what hyunwoo says. so he tries for a different approach. he sings. all of a sudden the male siren freezes. the midnight haired siren sings back and hyunwoo smiles. he knows how to communicate with the humanoid seafolk in their own tongues. hyorin, hyungwon and changkyun taught him how to speak with the sirens and the little gang of mermen (minhyuk, kihyun, gunhee and jooheon) taught him the same except with merfolk. 

he unwraps the packages and holds them out for the siren. the male stares at hyunwoo unblinking and not trusting the human. but with hyunwoo coaxing him in siren tongue and smiling, the siren comes towards him and tentatively takes the human flesh from hyunwoo. hyunwoo laughs, low and deep because he has never seen a siren so timid.

blue eyes stare at him curiously, questioning his motive for laughing. hyunwoo sings to the siren that he's never met a siren so timid and merfolk like. the siren takes some offence but tells the human that the male sirens who do exist and  survive  that they're not as aggressive as the female sirens. hyunwoo understands to a degree and nods to the siren's songs. 

the two talk for a while longer until the blue eyed siren regains enough strength to swim away. hyunwoo waves goodbye at sunset and by then the siren is very comfortable in his presence and he finds out that the siren was actually looking for him. that hyorin had told him about hyunwoo and how it would be good for the young siren to meet him. because hyunwoo would tell him about the world he'd so often pondered about. the siren sings to hyunwoo that he'll be back. 

hyunwoo also finds out the the electric blue eyed siren's name is  _hoseok_. 

**Author's Note:**

> just a really shit fanfic i vomited out. i hope that they're somewhat in character.
> 
> but im also really excited to continue this series!!


End file.
